1. Field
The present disclosed embodiments relate generally to communications, and more specifically to a wireless local loop.
2. Background
A wireless service provider may operate in a geographical area under an exclusive agreement with a local regulator such that other local service providers should not provide similar mobile service to their customers. Under such arrangements, the local service providers need to restrict mobility of their wireless customers within a limited area. One such environment may be a wireless local loop (WLL).
To restrict mobility of a mobile, a service provider may limit the mobility of the mobile's charging unit by, for example, making the charging unit larger and heavier. However, this solution suffers from increased cost and inconvenience to the subscriber. In addition, the solution may not be effective to restrict the mobility of the mobile, if the subscriber may find another similar charging unit while away from his or her charging unit. The local operator may require the subscribers to use fixed wireless terminals (FWT) instead of regular mobiles, but FWTs are bulky and more expensive.
There is therefore a need for a method and system that restricts the mobility of mobile units in a WLL, in a simple and inexpensive way.